Ed Corps
by FictionFreek
Summary: Life for the Eds had finally changed; the neighborhood kids even excepted them. At last! But this streak of good luck is turned to a story of conflict and adventure as the three friends uncover a item of stupendous power. Their Wills Unite, Green Lanterns Light.
1. Chapter 1

After the events of the Ed Edd and Eddy movie The Big Picture Show where the Eds were on the run after a scam gone horribly wrong. The Eds set out on a quest to find Eddy's brother who was always thought to be some cool guy in the minds of all the kids. After searching for clues of the address of Eddy's brother while dodging the other kids who were out for revenge, the Eds had finally arrived at the home of Eddy's older brother.

Everyone expected Eddy's brother to save him but where shocked to see Eddy be beat up by the person he looked up to in front of all of them. After some help from Ed, Eddy's brother was knocked out and the others view on Eddy was changed forever.

Even Johnny who was beat up for attacking the Eds after the kids hate for them had subsided was now back to his somewhat normal self. Haven been explained the situation and what Eddy had gone through he had also accepted the Eds like the others.

Speaking of the Eds; deep in the junk yard were three boys who seemed to be digging through the junk pulling out pieces of metal.

"Up's a daisy" said the larger boy wearing a green jacket with a red and white horizontal striped under shirt and light purple pants with black shoes who lifted a car from the ground with little effort.

"Ed, don't overdo it" said a smaller boy who was wearing a black hat with a red T-shirt and dark purple pants. The taller Ed removed one hand from the car he was lifting to show an ok sign with his index and thumb only to have the car fall on him.

"I'm ok…" could be heard from under the car that Ed was stuck under.

"Sometimes I wonder if Ed is capable of feeling pain…" said the hat wearing boy as he struggled to pull out what looked like a bike chain from the rubble.

"Ed's probably too dumb to even know how to feel pain" said a shorter boy with pink skin wearing a yellow shirt with a red stripe on it and purple on the tips of the sleeves and on the collar. The boy then proceeded to grab the chain and lift it will no effort at all which cause the hat wearing boy to lose balance and fall back.

"Thank you Eddy…." said the hat wearing boy who got up from the ground dusting off his clothes.

"No problem Double D" said Eddy who then jumped off the pile of junk he was standing on.

Eddy walked up to the car that was on top of Ed "you need any help there Ed?" Eddy asked while standing in front of the car. There was some struggling noise that could be heard and soon after that Ed's head popped out of the muffler pipe.

"I think I took a wrong turn in the air conditioning" said Ed whose head then went back into the muffler. There were some more noises of Ed moving around inside the car trying to get out of the car but to no success.

"Uh….I am stuck guys" said Ed now giving up trying to escape. Eddy walked up to the trunk of the car and gave it a semi hard tap with his fist causing it to open. As the trunk opened it revealed Ed to be inside of it sitting upright "thanks Eddy" said Ed with a big smile.

"Anytime Ed" said Eddy helping Ed out from inside the car's trunk.

"One day I'm going to figure out how you two are able to defy logic" said Double D walking up to the two other Eds.

The three Eds continued to pile up metal parts from the junk yard under Eddy's instruction "tell me again, why we are doing this?" Edd asked unsure of what Eddy could be planning. Eddy stopped and turned to his friend.

"I was watching TV the other day and they were showing old reruns of robot wars, so I asked myself why not have our own little robot war" Eddy said with his hand spread out. This was not some scam Eddy was planning but just an event for the kids of the cul-de-sac to have some fun. Eddy has changed since his revelation to the other kids about how his brother was nothing but a jerk the whole time and the kids were able to understand why he was like he was.

"Well it sounds interesting enough" said Double D while looking into the pile to see if a remote control robot could even be built with what they have.

"So how do you expect to carry all this stuff to the middle of the Cul-De-Sac?" Double D asked noting their large pile of mechanical parts. Eddy snapped his finger and without being told to do it Ed lifted the pile of parts with little sign of strain.

"Still as lazy as ever aren't you Eddy?" said Double D with his armed crossed as he stared at Eddy.

"Well maybe I'll fix that someday but for now let's go with baby steps, come on let's make sure Ed doesn't fall again" said Eddy gesturing Edd to follow him as he placed both hands his pockets and proceeded to follow Ed as he carried the metal parts. Double D let out a sigh from Eddy's laziness but he also smiled at Eddy's general concern over Ed getting hurt. The three Ed boys then made their way to the center of the Cul-De-Sac so they could implement their idea to the other kids.

It was Saturday and the kids were all outside doing whatever they normally do when they get their two days off from school. Kevin was working on his bike that with the help of Double D now has a motor connected to the back wheel and the handle of the bike was now an engine revver. Rolf was working on his farm getting prepared for winter when he would no longer be able to farm till spring. Johnny had gotten his head stuck on a tree yet again and had sent plank to go get help. Nazz was just sitting back on a lawn chair in her front yard.

Jimmy was playing hopscotch while Sarah who seemed to be in a bad mood was rushing him to get his turn over with already. "Come on Jimmy I don't have all day!" she yelled causing Jimmy to fall over and land on his butt.

"owie" said Jimmy who was rubbing his butt from the pain of hitting the ground which snapped Sarah out of her little piss rage.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Jimmy" said Sarah who ran up to help Jimmy off the ground who was still in pain from falling on the concrete. Lately Sarah had been having some anger issues and has been lashing out on almost everyone without warning. Most people think that now that she is no longer venting her anger out on the Eds she has a lot of pent up rage build up inside of her.

"Maybe we should take a break" said Jimmy wanting to avoid Sarah's wrath for a while so he sat down on the grass to take a break. Before Sarah could say anything she was cut off by the sounds of metal hitting the floor behind her.

"Gather around everyone!" said Eddy getting the attention of the other kids who walked up to see what he had to say.

"What's up dork, I mean Eddy" said Kevin still trying to break his habit of calling the Eds dorks because of their background. Eddy let it slide knowing it was an accident and continued with what he was going to tell the other kids.

"Today I give you not a scam, but an opportunity to be known as the best in something" said Eddy as he jumped off the junk pile and pointed at it. "The best robot that is!" he said which caught everyone's attention.

"Wait so you want us to build robots, doesn't Double D have an unfair" said Nazz thinking of all the things the hat wearing Ed has been able to build over the years from just junk parts.

"No worry's, Double D will not be taking part of this because of that but he will be an inspector to make sure everyone's robot is up to code" reassured Eddy so that no one would drop their hopes of winning the competition.

"So what kind of robots are we supposed to build?" asked Kevin not seeing himself being able to build a full sized robot in his future.

"All the robots will be remote controlled and be on four wheels, like in the show robot wars" said Eddy which lucky for him everyone in the area knew what it was. "The rules of the contest will be handed out after Double D writes them up" Eddy finished which followed by a sigh from Double D.

Double D walked up so he was in front of the others so he could speak "Ahem, for now I will tell you what I can" said Double D starting the conversation. "We will be using the weight regulations for lightweight machines which will be between 25 and 55 pounds. Also you are not to put any form of projectiles on your robot so to limit any danger to other competitors. You can use anything you have and the parts we supplied for you, as well as anything else in the junkyard" Ed finished who then moved out of the way.

"Alright you will have two weeks to build your robots, so everyone ready…and go!" yelled Eddy and the other kids ran into the pile looking through the parts. Everyone picked up one part after another that they thought would help them in building their robot until the pile was all gone and everyone had what they thought they needed. Sarah and Jimmy on the other hand were too young to even begin to wonder how they would build a remote control robot.

"How come we keep getting left out of all the stuff the older kids do…" said Sarah angrily as she walked up to the Eds. "well what are we supposed to do then?" she asked with her arms crossed while she tapped her foot.

"Um…you can…..build the trophy for the winner!" said Eddy coming up with the idea on the spot so that Sarah wouldn't be angry. Sarah thought for a minute then gave out a sigh seeing no other way for her to be able to participate in the competition.

"Fine, but how am I supposed to build a trophy without the right parts?" Sarah asked with her foot now tapping faster.

"Use this" said Ed who pulled out a trophy building set from his inside jacket pocket and handing it to Sarah while the others looked confused.

"Ed…why do you keep a trophy building set in your jacket?" asked Double D who is still unable to explain how Ed is able to hide thinks like that on his person without anyone else seeing it.

"That's not really important right now Double D, ok you two make sure it's an awesome looking trophy so that everyone will want it" said Eddy trying to make Sarah excited about making a trophy that the others would be battling over. Sarah then took Jimmy to her house so they could work on building the trophy while the Eds stayed back to talk.

"Well this is your first idea that doesn't involve me building something, guess I'll go home and write up those rules" said Double D as he began to make his way to his house to he could write the rules for the robot battle.

"When you're done with that I need you to come up with the plans for the arena, me and Ed will be building our own robots in the meantime" said Eddy which ended Double Ds idea of not having to build something this time. While the Eds worked on their own things for the competition the younger kids got to work on the trophy in Sarah's room.

"I don't think we can make something impressive with this stuff Jimmy" said Sarah as she searched through the trophy making kit only to find an 8 inch tall trophy with a name stamper inside of it. The Kit was pretty simple considering it was designed for 5 year olds.

"I think I have an idea Sarah" said Jimmy who exited the room to go search for something. Sarah waited for about 20 minutes until Jimmy finally arrived holding a large silver trophy in his hands.

"Where did you get that from?" Sarah asked not knowing Jimmy to have been taking part in any sports for him to win a trophy for himself.

"This was my art project last year, it's made of regular metal but I think we can just give it a gold finish and no one would notice" said Jimmy placing the trophy on the floor for Sarah to take a look at. The Trophy was definitely big enough for them to use and they could use the labeler to stamp down the name of the winner.

"Well it's a start, but we need something that can shot it's a robot war trophy…." Said Sarah wondering what they could put on the trophy so it would look better than a plain trophy cup. They had plenty of time to get the trophy done but they wanted to get it over with while they could.

"What if we weld a lid on to the trophy and then put some kind of small robot on top of it?" suggested Jimmy which Sarah pondered for a while. The idea seemed good enough; they weld the top and weld some small metal robot to it. After they get them welded they just need to add a gold finish and that would be the end of it. It seemed like a good idea but they had one problem when it came to welding the trophy.

"How are we supposed to use a welder when we're too young to do pretty much anything" Sarah pointed out once again looking annoyed to not be able to do something because she's too young.

"Well we could ask Double D if he'll do it for us, all we need is to get what we need welded and then we ask him if he can do it" Jimmy said remembering Double D to be the guy who's used the widest range of tools on almost a daily bases. The only question was where they can find a robot to place on top of the trophy.

"Maybe Ed has something we can use for the robot" Sarah said getting up from the floor and starting to head to Ed's room with Jimmy following behind her. Ed was working on his robot in the garage so the kids had to search through his cesspool of a room by themselves. Jimmy being a neat freak was terrified to touch anything in Ed's room and did his best no to move anything with his hands.

"Your parents really let him live like this?" complained Jimmy as he spotted a moldy sandwich forest inside Eds closet. Jimmy closed the closet and backed away while fighting off the urge to vomit from what he saw.

"Ed has a knack for messing up a room without even thinking about it, so they let him keep his room however he like so long as he doesn't mess up the rest of the house" said Sarah as she dug through Eds drawers. After pulling out several chicken magazines and yet another moldy sandwich Sarah found a small toy robot.

"I guess this will work" said Sarah looking at the toy that sort of looked like a remote control robot. Jimmy was relieved that he no longer had to look through Eds room and was first to exit it with a sigh of relief. After finding a random metal lid they made their way to Double Ds house so they could ask him to weld it for them. The air was filled with the sounds of the other kids working on their robots in their garages.

"You think Rolf will take part of this?" Jimmy asked knowing Rolf ban barely understand modern technology so he probably would have no idea how to build a remote controlled robot.

"I doubt it, but if he did then I think we would all be surprised" said Sarah as she continued to walk to Double Ds house. Lucky for them Double D has already finished writing the rules for the robot wars and was in his garage drawing up some blueprints for the arena.

"Hey Double D, can you help us with something?" Sarah asked which snapped the hat wearing Ed out of his train of thought so he turned around to look at the two kids standing behind him.

"Oh, hello Sarah" said Double D getting up from his chair "what can I help you with?" he said walking up to them. Jimmy held up the trophy and metal toy he and Sarah had gotten from Eds room and asked him if he would weld them together. Double D agreed and pulled out his welding equipment then grabbed the trophy and the pieces that needed to be welded.

"Where did you get this trophy from anyways?" he said as he prepared to put on the protective equipment before he could begin. Jimmy and Sarah explained where the trophy came from and what they planned to do with it after it was finished being welded.

"Alright I completed the weld job, there is some gold finish over there if you want to use it" said Double D pointing to where the gold finish was. "I need to get some supplies for the arena so I'll leave you to finish the trophy on your own" he finished as he walked out of his garage and headed to the junkyard. Sarah and Jimmy were going to get the gold finish but they had one problem; it was too high up for them to reach it.

"Great, now how the heck are we supposed to reach that thing?" Sarah said pointing up to the finish which was almost on the top shelf. Jimmy and Sarah pondered how they would be able to reach it but the only idea they could come up with was to climb up Double Ds garage walls to get it. But Sarah did not want to be the one to climb it so she told Jimmy to do it.

"B…but what if I fall?" Jimmy stated showing his fear of getting hurt which is pretty common for him considering how careful he tries to be all the time.

"If I go then there is a chance I can fall too, the difference is I can actually catch you if you fall" Sarah pointed out reminding Jimmy she is a lot stronger than he is and could catch him with ease. Jimmy was still reluctant to climb the wall but he didn't want to argue with Sarah now that she tends to be easily angered.

"O…ok…here goes nothing" Jimmy said as he grabbed on to the bottom shelf and lifted himself off the ground trying not to look down out of his fear of heights. He made sure to check each step was secure before climbing up any higher which was taking its time. It seemed as if Jimmy would be able to get the gold finish with no problems but with one miss calculated step and Jimmy accidently knocked over a tool box which landed on Sarah's foot.

Sarah was clearly in pain from having a heavy tool box land on her foot but worse still is the fact that her anger started to boil up. Sarah's eyes turned fiery red and a vain popped up on her forehead showing just how angry she was. She was about to explode and needed to take her anger out on something so she attacked whatever was closes to her. Luckily for Jimmy Sarah's target that the lower part of the garage wall which she punched with all her might.

There was a sound crumbling sound followed by a puff of smoke which everyone in the Cul-De-Sac could hear so they ran over to see what was going on. When the kids arrived they saw that over half of Double Ds garage wall was on the floor and Jimmy was hanging from the top shelf like his life depended on it. Sarah had calmed down after taking her anger out on the wall but she was not out of the woods yet.

"Geez, why are you destroying Double Ds garage?" Kevin said looking at the damage.

"I…I was angry so I just needed to take my anger out on something" said Sarah who knew she was going to get into trouble after what she just did. The kids didn't know what to do to help Sarah out of her situation. But during their thinking they seemed to forget something else which they could not seem to place their finger on.

"Is anyone going to help me down from here?" Jimmy said catching everyone's attention who were sorry they forgot to help him off from the top shelve. The Kids had no idea what they were going to do; there was no way they could fix the wall before Double D got back home. Speaking of Double D; he was back in the junkyard looking for the right parts to build the robot wars arena.

Given the weight the robots would be in the battle and that there was going to be two of them fighting inside the arena he needed the walls to be strong enough to keep them inside of it. After some searching Double D decided he could use car bumpers welded together, then he would make an outer wall of wood just to be safe.

"ok let's see…I think one more bumper should do it" Double D said as he searched high and low for another one but the ones he found were either to destroyed to use or too stuck into the junk for him to pull out. After some more searching he eventually found a car on top of a stack of metal junk with its front bumper still intact.

"That will do" Double D said so he made his way up the stack of junk so he could pull it off of the car. The bumper looked a little loose so Double D figured it would be a simple as yanking it as hard as he could. Double D gave it his all but sadly for him it was not enough because the bumped was unmoved and still attached to the car.

"If it were Ed he'd have lifted the car along with the bumper" Double D sighed at his less than average muscular build. Not wanting to give up yet Double D place one foot on the car for support and prepared to pull the bumper free again. After counting to three, Double D gave another large yank with all his might in hoping to pull it free this time. After a couple of seconds the bumper started to budge so Double D put his other foot on the car and gave it one last yank. Good thing for him it was just enough for him to pull it free from the car.

"Yes…..oh dear" Double D said as he remembered he didn't have a foot hold on the ground and with the momentum created from him pulling out the bumped he was launched off of the stack of junk. Double D landed on a piece of wood that was half way in to the junk and the force put on the wood block caused all the junk next to him to fall on top of him. After a couple of seconds Double D emerged from the junk with just some small cuts.

"Well that could have been a lot worse…" Double D said to himself as he dusted himself off and removed the bumped from the pile of junk. Now that Double D had all that he needed for the inner wall of the arena he decided to head back home where he already had the wood to build the outer part of it. But before Double D made his way he caught sight of a green glow off the side of his eye, he looked over and spotted something on the top of the junk pile he was buried under.

"Ahoy captain, what have we here?" Double D said as he walked up to the pile and grabbed something that was sitting on top of it. The object Double D picked up seemed to be a green ring with some kind of symbol on it. Double D had no idea what kind of ring it was but he thought it was some kind of collector's toy like what Ed collects so he put it in his pocket and continued on his way.

"He didn't put it on" said a voice from someone who was hiding a couple of yards away from where Double D was.

"Don't rush it, they all do at some point but for now we need to figure out where the other one went" said a second person who was standing next to the first one. After they made sure no one was watching them they suddenly vanished without a trace.

Back at the Cul-De-Sac the kids were cleaning up Double Ds garage which was more or less destroyed by Sarah whom was nowhere in sight. Jimmy, Nazz, Johnny, and Kevin were picking up all the rubble from the ground and throwing them into the dumpster while Rolf was mixing cement.

"We might have to postpone the robot battle, this will take a while to fix" Kevin said taking note of the extent of the damages to the garage. The red of the wall would need to be taken down so that a new one could be placed and there were some cracks on the ceiling as well.

"Sarah sure is Ed's sister" said Nazz knowing that only someone related to Ed could be strong enough to cause this kind of damage alone.

"Good lord!" could be heard from behind them as they turned to see Double D had gotten back from the junkyard.

"Chill dude, we're going to help you fix it" said Nazz trying to calm Double D down before he could blow his top.

"Yeah and Rolf is going to help us rebuild the wall" added Kevin and Double D let out a calm sigh.

"Thank you everyone, but I must know; how did this happen?" Double D asked wondering what could have destroyed his garage. The kids seemed a bit hesitant to explain what happened but they eventually let it out. They explained that it was Sarah who destroyed his wall in a fit of anger after having a tool box land on her foot. She late confessed what she did to Double Ds parents who then told her parents who then grounded her.

"What are we going to do about her anger problems?" Double D questioned knowing that Sarah had been having problems with her anger lately. She was getting too angry too fast and no one was able to figure out how to fix it.

"Well her only output was beating the tar out you and the other Eds, after that movie special we had she's no longer able to do that" Jimmy pointed out while remembering how no one has been angry at the Eds since that day. The kids could not think of any way to help Sarah so they were forced to forget about it for now and continued to work on fixing Double Ds garage while there was still some day light out.

Eventually both Eddy and Ed showed up seeing what had happened and offered a hand in helping the kids with the cleaning. It turned out they each picked a hidden spot to build their bots so they could keep them a secret till the now postponed robot war battle.

"Man we won't be able to finish this today, the sun is already setting" said Eddy as he pointed at the setting sun. There was no other choice but to stop and continue on Friday given that they won't have time between that due to school work and or afterschool activities.

"Yeah we have school tomorrow so we should call it a night" Said Kevin as he finished dumping the last of the chunks of wall that was on the ground. Double D gave his thanks to everyone who helped in cleaning up the mess that Sarah caused and everyone made their way home to get some sleep. Double D was taking some inventory in his backpack to make sure he had everything he needed for school the following day when he saw yet another green glow.

"Huh?" he wondered as he looked at the direction of the green glow to see that it was the ring he had placed on the table not too long ago. He walked up to the table and stared at the ring to see if it would glow again but nothing happened.

"I wonder why it glows randomly…maybe the battery is dying out" Double D pondered while still thinking that what he found was a collector's item. Double D was curious about the ring to the point where he was going to put it on but before he did he caught sight of his clock and saw that it was already past his bedtime.

"Oh no, I must be getting to bed" Double D said placing the ring back in the table. "I'll just show it to Ed after school tomorrow, he probably knows what it is" He finished as he turned out the lights and climbed into bed. Soon the entire Cul-De-Sac had gone dark as the kids each turned off their lights in order to get some sleep. The only light was that from the street lamps outside which turned on as soon as the sun had set and two strange green lights that seemed to be flying around in the sky.

No one noticed the lights as the wondered around the night sky for most of the night only to then head straight up and vanish. After that there were no more lights that appeared and the night seemed as it always was till the sun rose the next morning.

It was around 6 in the morning as Eddy's alarm began to ring loudly until it was smashed by a fist which caused it to shut off. Eddy got up from under his bed sheets with a tired look in his eyes as would any kid on Monday morning. After a large yawn and some joint cracking stretches Eddy got out of bed and trashed his broken alarm clock. He then walked to his dressed and pulled out the top drawer revealing several other alarm clocks of the same model inside of it. Eddy took one and put it where the last one was making sure the current time and alarm were set correctly.

"I really need to find an alarm that won't break from be hitting it in the morning…" Eddy said to himself as he walked into the bathroom. After a couple of minutes of random bathroom sounds such as teeth brushing and shower taking Eddy emerged from the bathroom looking more awake than before.

"Ah….nothing wakes you up better than a nice morning shower" Eddy said as he stepped into his large closet. Contrary to the large size and wide variety of clothing Eddy prefers to stick with his signature look that he wears every day. Once Eddy was finished getting dressed he reached for his backpack and was going to make his way to the kitchen for some breakfast until he noticed a green glow. Eddy turned around and looked at his dresser again where there was a green ring that he had found the night before.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot I found this yesterday" Eddy said as he grabbed the ring and put it in his backpack. "I'll see if Ed knows what this thing is, he's the comic book expert so maybe he'll like to have it" he continued as he walked out of his room and headed to kitchen to grab some breakfast. While Eddy was making himself one of his so called world famous omelets; Ed was already chowing down on a bowl of chunky puffs using his face.

"Morning Ed…." Said Sarah who already looked irritated which scared Ed to the point where he was no longer moving. Sarah picked up on this already and let out a sigh then went to eat her own bowl of cereal. The breakfast was more or less quiet as Sarah ate her cereal without saying a word and Ed ate his making sure not to do anything that would cause Sarah to attack him. After they were done they both left their house and headed to school together until they spotted their friends and separated so they could walk with them.

Ed was no longer stiff with fear as he walked with Eddy and Double D who were both just talking about what they were going to do after school. They knew they would get buried with homework but they decided to have a study group. After Eddy revealed his secret to the others and got accepted he changed his lazy school ways a little and actually tried to get his work done. Double D has done what he could to tutor Eddy but every now and then Eddy tends to give in to procrastination.

"Oh that reminds me" Double D said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he found in the junkyard the day before. "I found this yesterday and was wondering if you knew anything about it Ed" he continued as he held out his hand to show Ed the ring.

"Hey you have one too?" Eddy said as he pulled out the ring he found from his back pack and showed it to Ed and Double D. Ed looked at both rings then his expression turned to surprise as he remembered them, not by something he saw in a comic book but.

"well ain't that a coinkidink" said Ed as he opened his jacked and reached into his inside pocket and pulled something out of it. Ed opened his hand to reveal that he too had the very same ring that Eddy and Double D had found. The three Eds, well mostly Eddy and Double D wondered how they were able to find the same looking ring on the same day and more importantly; what exactly was this ring that they found and why it glows at unpredictable times.


	2. Chapter 2

The Eds had wanted to talk about the rings they each seemed to find on the same day. Normally just finding a ring would not be such a big deal, but the fact that the rings they found look exactly alike and that they have seen them glow at random moments was too strange for them to forget about. They did not share the same first or second period but they did share study hall which was better because they could talk without having to worry about getting in trouble for talking during class.

"Okay so does anyone know anything about these rings?" Eddy asked as he held his in his hand looking at it from all angles. Double D was on the schools computer searching to see if there was any information on what kind of ring they had found but every time he thought he found something the information seemed to have been removed.

"Hmm curious…" Double D said which caused Ed and Eddy to walk over and see what he was looking at. Double D was on a forum with a topic named mysterious green ring but whatever that typed in it was removed.

"Looks like someone doesn't want anyone else finding out about this thing" said Eddy wondering why the rings were kept such a secret from the world. All they knew was that the rings is a well-kept secret from the world and if it's even a secret on the internet then there is no telling what they could be.

"Why don't you try using making a topic asking what it is?" Eddy asked seeing no other way of finding out what the rings are. Double D didn't have any other ideas himself so he went with what eddy thought up and started making a topic titled "mysterious green rings" and putting down information on what the ring looks like and that it occasionally glows.

"Okay that should do it, now let me just post this" Double D said as he clicked the post button on the screen. They waited for a couple of seconds but nothing happened so Double D tried clicking it a few more times but nothing still.

"Maybe it's broken…" Ed said which made Eddy get another mouse to see if it was the clicker that stopped working. Even after they changed mice it was the same result with the post button not working for some strange reason. Double D was contemplating refreshing the page and starting again but something strange happened.

"What in the world?" Double D questioned as he saw the words he typed down begin to delete themselves. Double D tried unplugging the keyboard but it did not stop the post from being deleted completely. The three Eds were speech less at what had just happened, it was as if someone had hacked the computer just so he could remove Double Ds post before anyone could see it.

"What now guys?" said Ed who knew that they were not going to be able to ask anyone any questions if someone was just going to remove them before it can even be posted up.

"Well maybe we can try a different website" Eddy suggested thinking that maybe it's just that one website that's being monitored for anything describing the ring.

"Well I guess it can't hurt" Double D said as he turned around to work on the computer again. Double D was going to backspace but the URL in order to search again but for some reason nothing was happening.

"Not again" Double D said as he continued to press buttons with nothing happening. After a couple of minutes of trying the computer suddenly shut itself off.

"Did that just happen?" Eddy questioned still not able to believe that the computer just shut itself off after they tried to continue searching for it.

"What could it be about these rings that someone will go to such great lengths to keep us from finding out what they are" Double D wondered as he sat down in at the table with Eddy and Ed who were looking at the ring their found. They continued to ponder what kind of rings they had found and why they would glow at random moments.

"Maybe their radioactive" said Eddy thinking it was the best explanation on why the ring was green and why it glows.

"Hardly, if they were radioactive I'm pretty sure that we would be in the hospital by now" Double D pointed out knowing the effect the radiation can have on the human body. The three still had no idea what kind of ring they had and why someone is trying to keep them a secret. After a couple of minutes about silence, Ed being himself began to attempt to put the ring on. As the ring got closer and closer to Ed's finger it started to glow faintly.

Ed's finger drew closer to slipping into the ring but before Ed could get most of the tip of his finger into the ring the school intercom had turned on.

"Attention students this is your principal, will Edward please come to the football field, your sister is going on another rampage and I am far too scared to get close to her" said the principle with a clear note of fear in his voice. Double D and Eddy sweated a little of the thought of Sarah going on a rampage then looked at Ed to see what he was going to do but saw that he was frozen in place with fear.

"Great, the only person who stands a chance against Sarah and just like everyone else he's too afraid to stand up to her" Eddy said with a sigh. Eddy and Double D both got up and walked over to Ed preparing to lift him. Double D grabbed the back of Ed's chair while Eddy grabbed hold of the front legs with both hands.

"Okay...1…2…3, heave!" Eddy marked and the two lifted Ed off the ground with clear signs of strain in their face from lifting their very heavy friend. Ed had always been very heavy compared to the other kids of the Cul-De-Sac and no one other than probably Rolf and Sarah was strong enough to lift Ed singlehandedly.

"We should have asked to borrow the nurses gurney or something" Eddy said still struggling to keep a hold of Ed. Something like that would have been helpful for them when they reached the stairs which was the only way down from where they were in the school building.

"Okay…we should ease our way down while walking sideways so that Ed won't fall on someone if we slip" said Double D as he moved over to take the right position. The two made their way down the stairs slowly as to not stress themselves too much that they would drop Ed. With each step they could feel the weight of Ed increase as their arms and legs grew ever more tired by each passing second.

Eddy and Double D had made it half way down the first set of stairs and couldn't wait to take a break when they got to some flat ground. Before Double D and Eddy could get to that point Double D made a miscalculated step which caused him to slip and lose balance. At first reaction Double D let go of Ed and grabbed on to the guard rail so he could no fall down the stairs. Eddy say that Double D had let go and could feel the weight about to take him with it so he needed to let go of the other half of Ed's chair.

"Ed!" Eddy yelled as he ran down the stairs in an attempt to try and at least stop him from tumbling down anymore. Double D recovered quickly from his loss of balance and followed behind Eddy to try and help. Ed had fallen faster than Double D and Eddy could keep up with so they lost sight of him for a while. As they continued down the stairs they could see the pieces of the chair that had broken off due to being smashed on the stairs with Ed's weight on it several times. When Double D and Eddy reached the bottom of the stairs they were relieved to see that Ed had taken almost no damage from the fall, in fact Ed was still in the same possession he was in while sitting on the chair.

"Talk about scared stiff…" Eddy said which struck Double D as funny so he gave a small laugh. Double D and Eddy walked up to Ed and grabbed him again so that they could carry him the rest of the way which was not far.

"So how are we going to actually get him to try and stop Sarah?" Eddy asked due to Ed still being too afraid to move let alone face his sister wrath.

"I think I might have an idea but I will need to consult with the principle first" Double D responded.

"Well whatever it is I'm sure this won't end without someone getting hurt, and I really don't want to be that somebody" said Eddy who still remembers what a beating from Sarah feels like and he did not want to have to feel it again if he didn't have to. When Edd and Eddy reached the door for the football field they spotted the principle that was looking outside from the window on the door.

"We're here" said Eddy after putting Ed down on the floor followed by a quick back crack. The principle turned around and looked relieved to see Ed had arrived.

"Thank goodness, Sarah is going on a rampage back there and is destroying the football field" the principle said fear still in his voice. Eddy and Double D looked outside to see that Sarah had almost completely destroyed the football field. One goal was pulled out of the ground while the other one was bent into a pretzel. The bleachers were completely destroyed and there were footballs everywhere but no sign of Sarah.

"So…where did she go?" Eddy asked still looking through the window but not seeing Sarah anywhere.

"I don't know, but I was too afraid to find out…" said the principle standing behind Eddy looking through the window. Ed was still frozen in place like some kind of possum waiting for the danger to pass so he could continue to move.

"What set her off anyways?" Eddy asked wondering what could cause Sarah to randomly attack the school's football out of the blue.

"Well it was technically provoked, because there is going to be a game soon some kids from lemon brook Jr. High were going to egg the field but they ended up egging Sarah by accident. All the damage you see if from her chasing them around the football field."

Eddy and Double D felt sorry for the guys who pissed of Sarah but they knew they had to stop her or else it would get even uglier over time. But before they could do anything they needed to figure out how they were going to get Ed to help them.

"I think I know how to snap Ed out of his fear induced stiffness" Double D said which was followed by a chuckle from Eddy. Double D walked up to the principle and whispered his plan into his ear, after a couple of seconds the principle put a confused look on his face.

"Do you really think that will work?" he questioned not sure how Double D came up with his idea. Double D assured him that it was the only thing that could give Ed the drive to stand up to Sarah during this situation.

"Um….Ed, if you can stop your sister for me…I will make sure the lunch ladies make you butter toast with gravy…and pudding skins for lunch everyday" the principle said with signs in his voice that made it clear he thought the idea sounded very strange. The principles doubt dropped when Ed's eyes seemed to snap into focus on him. Suddenly Ed sprang upright in some kind of brave pose with one arm horizontally in front of his chest and the other arm behind him and both fists were closed.

"I will do this that sir, for the gravy, for the toast, pudding skins!" yelled Ed as he rammed into the door making a large hole in it as he ran right through it. Double D, Eddy and the principle stared from the destroyed door seeing Ed running towards the field. The timing could not have been better as they saw one of the lemon brook students whom was already beat up running for his life as Sarah was right behind him.

Once Ed was close to Sarah he quickly jumped on top of her in an attempt to stop her. Suddenly Sarah's anger was now pointed at Ed and he was quickly in trouble as Sarah began to beat him up as a cloud of dirt filled the air around them till only some small glimpses of them could be seen.

"Have mercy child of the nether-world!" could be heard as Ed continued to try but fail to subdue his sister. Eddy and Double D knew that Ed could not handle it on his own but at the same time they did not have the guts to go in and help him. The principle was now desperate so he figured that if bribery worked with Ed then it could work a second time.

"Okay Eddy, if you go in and help him I'll make sure the teachers give out less homework and Edd if you help I'll give you unlimited access to the schools chemistry room." He offered which quickly caught both boys attention. Eddy was trying not to be as lazy as he used to be but he still didn't like the flood of homework he gets every day so this was the chance to ease up his workload a bit. Double D being the nerd of the group had never been allowed to use the chemistry room whenever he wanted and the idea of being able to use their supply's and machines was music to him.

"Okay you have yourself a deal" Double D said as he and Eddy shook the principles hand in order to seal the deal. Eddy and Double D slowly made their way towards where Ed and Sarah were still not looking forward to what was going to happen.

"Okay Double D…1…2…!" Eddy's count was interrupted as the struggle shifted towards them getting them sucked into the struggle as well. The Three Eds were beat up left and right as they grabbed on to Sarah hoping to pin her down till she calms down but her massive monster strength almost too much for the three of them to handle. The struggle continued for several minutes until it suddenly stopped with Sarah now asleep on the ground.

"What just happened?" Eddy questioned wondering how Sarah could go form insane anger to fast asleep in a nanosecond. Further inspection of Sarah revealed that there was a tranquilizer dart on her neck. They turned around and saw the school nurse with a blow dart tube on her hand and the principle standing behind her.

"You used a tranquilizer on her?" asked Double D wondering why a school would even carry one in the first place.

"Yes, I got permission from Sarah's parents to do it" the principle said after moving out from behind the nurse and fixing his tie. "Anyway her parents are on their way here at the moment so we can handle the rest from here so you three can go to class, and as a reward for helping I will keep my word starting tomorrow" he continued.

After the nurse picked up Sarah both her and the principle made their way to his office so they could wait for her parents and talk about her anger issues. The bell for the end of study hall had rung and the Eds had nothing else to do but move on and get to class. The rest of the day was like any other as the kids went from one class to another. By the end of the day the kids found out that Sarah had been suspended and will need to take anger management until she is cleared to go back to school.

The final bell went off and the kids surprise the principle had announced a homework free day. With no homework for them to do the kids planned to get back to trying to fix Double Ds garage. The kids all walked back together as they talked amongst themselves.

"I can't believe that Sarah got suspended" Jimmy said looking more fragile than before now that his body guard was not with him. Kevin being in the football team was glad to know that some kids from their rival school got a taste of peach creek fury as he put it.

"Plank says that Sarah will become an evil overlord" Johnny said which sounded all too likely to the others given how terrifying Sarah can be. But they were hoping that the anger management might actually work and Sarah would be able to find a way to get rid of her anger. The kids wanted to help Sarah but they knew it was way beyond that their capability's so they left it up to the grownups.

The kids each went to their homes so that they could drop off their back packs and get a bite to eat before going back to Double Ds place so they could work on his garage. Rolf was the first to arrive with the cement mixer and was beginning to mix the cement powered and water supplied by Double Ds dad.

"Thanks for the help Rolf" Double D said as he put on his gloves, goggles, and mask to prevent him from breathing in dust in the air.

"Rolf is happy to be of assistance" Rolf replied with an urban ranger salute. The others arrived shortly after with the supply's needed for them rebuild the wall. Kevin brought a sledge hammer so they could remove what's left of the wall before they put the base for the new one. They worked for a couple of hours and were able to create the wooden base for the cement but could not continue due to dinner time approaching so they called it a day and headed home.

After lunch was eaten up Ed and Eddy made went over to Double Ds house where they went to his room to talk. The three of them still had their rings on their person, for some reason or another they felt as if they just had to keep it with them.

"So are your folks still mad at what Sarah did?" asked Eddy wondering if they would ever forgive Sarah for destroying their garage wall.

"Well they were rather ticked before but they know how to forgive and forget" Double D said as he looked out of the window and stared at the night sky.

"So how is Sarah now that she got suspended from school?" Eddy asked which caused Ed to freeze up for a bit before answering.

"There is a place where man dares not wonder" said Ed obviously meaning Sarah's room and his fear to go anywhere near it at the moment. The Eds talked for a couple of hours, mostly talk about the rings they found which its origin still eludes them. The locations they found the rings were different but the time they seemed to find them were around the same. As they talked they did not notice the time go by till it was passed their bed times.

After a call home both Eddy and Ed got the okay to stay at Double Ds house for the night so they each took it to the living room where they slept on sleeping bags. The night was just like before but instead of two green lights in the sky there was only one glow but this light was not green, from what looked like it was coming from behind Eds house was a bright red glow. The glow lasted about 5 minutes before it suddenly vanished without a trace. Again no one was around to see where the light came from or even where it had gone. The rest of the night was normal with no other light lights appearing of any color, the kids each slept tight unaware of what was going to happen.

The next morning it was a quiet sun rise at around six-thirty and the kids were still asleep waiting for their alarms to wake them. The kids each had their alarms set roughly at around seven-thirty in the morning but at seven in the morning they were awoken by something different. A feeling of confusion and terror filled everyone in the Cul-De-Sac when they were awakened by the loud sound of an explosion.

"Good lord what in heaven's sake was that!" yelled Double D as he got up from the floor out of fear from what he heard. Ed and Eddy were also in shock from the sound they heard as the stumbled off the floor wide awake. The Eds ran out the door and saw the other kids were also awake from the noise wondering what it was and were it came from.

"Did you guys feel that!?" yelled Jonny with no sign of plank, he had probably forgotten to grab for him when he made his way out of his house.

"Of course we felt it, how could anyone NOT feel it?" said Kevin who was a bit cranky from the rude awakening. As the kids all grouped up wondering what happened they could hear fire alarms heading in the direction of their school.

"Could the School of blown up?" questioned Nazz pretty much piecing together the clues of the loud explosions followed by the fire alarms heading to school. The kids each began to run in the direction of the school to see what had happened.

"What's going on!?" could be heard from above them as they were running. Ed looked up to see Sarah looking out of the window from the second floor of their house.

"Bad things happening; stay in house!" yelled Ed as he followed the other kids to the school. When they arrived they saw that the school was still intact but fire trucks were behind it by the parking lot. The kids ran around the building and saw the fire fighters putting out the flames on the principles car. The car was broken in half as if the explosion happened in the middle of it. After looking around the kids spotted the principle sitting in the back of an ambulance truck with some bumps and cuts on him.

"What the heck happened!" yelled Double D to the principle that was still in shock from having his car blow up near him.

"What happened, what happened?, I was almost killed that what happened!" he snapped at Double D which was understandable considering what just happened to him. "What so those lemon brook kids get beat up so they decide it would be a fair trade to kill the principle of the school that did it?" he continued to yell as he started to hyperventilate. The medics tried to calm him down so that they could better treat his wounds but it was to no avail.

"No I will not calm down, if this is what can happen to the principle of a rival school then I'm getting out of this before they try again, I quit!" he yelled again which made the medics give up and just close the doors of the truck. The medics were going to take him to the hospital so they could get him something to calm him down and so they could check for more damages. The kids were terrified at the thought that someone had tried to kill their principle and even more afraid of the idea that it could have been someone from lemon brook.

Their principle had quit and the school was closed under investigation until the area was considered safe for them to come back. As the kids walked home they were still in shock about what had happened and wondered what would have happened if they had been in school during the time.

"So what do we do now?" asked Jimmy who was clinging to Rolf like a baby gorilla to its mother, he was probably the most scared of all the kids.

"Rolf thinks that cowering Jimmy relinquish Rolf's leg" said Rolf obviously not wanting Jimmy to cling to him during the entire walk. Jimmy let go of Rolf then immediately grabbed on to Eddy who let out a sigh but just let Jimmy cling on to his back.

"Well I doubt anyone will be able to get back to sleep…and the school is going to be closed for a while so I guess we try to move on for now and do what we have on our to do lists" Said Eddy trying to get everyone to keep their minds on what had happened. The kids figured that keeping their minds off of it was the best course of action but they wanted to head home and be with their families for a while till they calmed down. The explosion shook them all up pretty badly and they each had some stress on them that needed to be calmed.

When Ed got home he saw that Sarah was standing near the door, normally this would be the time where he would freeze with fear but the normal terror he would feel was a lot less than before. It could have been that the shock of what happened was still affecting him so Sarah didn't seem as scary by comparison but he did not put much thought into it, or rather any thought at all.

"Uh…principles car went boom" Ed put bluntly, it's possible that he does not yet quite the significance of what had happened. Sarah on the other hand was looked terrified to hear that the principles car had blown up. Sarah did what she could to get what little information Ed had from what he understood but she was glad to find out the principle was still alive.

Sarah was a bit freaked out from all this and had gone to her mother for comfort which was a bit out of character for a girl like her to be so vulnerable but considering the events. The other kids took some time but eventually they each left their homes and met at Double Ds home. All but Jimmy who just like Sarah wanted to stay home with his parents had shown.

"My folks were pretty freaked out about all this" said Eddy which was the same case for everyone else's parents. But they did not want to let fear rule them so they started to get back to rebuilding Double Ds garage in order to keep their minds off things.

"You know, it could have been an internal problem with the principles car that caused the explosion" Double D said trying to make sense of it all. He explained that is there were some internal problems with the engine that it could have caused the gas tank to catch fire and explode. This made the kids feel a little better, the idea of it being an unavoidable accident rather than an intentional one cause by someone who could have had it out for the principle.

This however did not change the fact that the principle had quit and will probably not come back after what happened. The kids however did not have anything else to do but finish fixing Double Ds garage and then get back to their robot builds. It took about five days for them to complete the build of Double Ds garage and just let the cement dry on its own. The kids then went back to their robot builds for the next couple weeks, lucky for them there were no strange occurrences, there was a fire in lemon brook Jr. High but that was ruled as an accidental fire cause by a rusted pipe in the furnace system.

Sarah had continued to go to anger management and was showing quick development so as a reward her parents lifted her grounding. The kids were enjoying their mini vacation but it had come to an end when the school was finally reopened for the students and had a new principle that they would meet Monday morning.

"So does anyone know who this new Principle is?" Eddy asked as he and the other kids were walking to school for the first time in weeks.

"I hear he used to be a test pilot" Said Kevin but no one believed that someone with a life as cool as that would leave it to become a school principle.

"That's silly, why would a guy that fly's jets and stuff want to be a principle" pointed out Sarah who was now allowed to go back to school now that her anger issues have seemed to have been in check. All the kids knew for sure was that they were going to meet their new principle in the auditorium for a welcome back speech.

As the Eds grew closer to the school they each noticed something, their chests began to glow green at the same time. The each reached into their shirts and pulled out their rings that were on a chain around their necks. The Eds had given up on figuring out what the rings were and where they came from so the decided to keep them as some sort of friendship packet. Their rings have glowed at random moments but this is the first time they have glowed at the same time.

"What could this mean?" Double D questioned wondering what could cause their rings to glow in perfect sync for the first time since they found them.

"Beats me, but I don't think there is any point in trying to find out so let's keep moving" Eddy pointed out as they were falling behind with the other kids. The Eds put their rings back under their shirts and ran to catch up with the other Kids. The football field had been rebuilt during their break which was made Kevin glad to know. He could not wait to get back to practice so that he could take on the lemon brook football team again.

The kids each made their way to the auditorium where the remained seated waiting for the principle to arrive. They talked amongst themselves mostly wondering what the new principle would look like and how he had the guts to take the job after what had happened.

"I bet you he used to be in the army, it take a hardcore guy to take this job knowing what happened" said Kevin.

"Agreed, only the manliest of men could handle such impending danger" said Rolf in response while flexing his muscles for some strange reason; it could be his want to challenge the principle or just some form of intimidation.

"Ahem…" could be heard from behind them, they turned to see Nazz and Sarah staring at them with their arms crossed. Kevin and Rolf have talked a lot in their life but they knew how to back down, especially after seeing the girl's reaction to them saying something somewhat sexist.

The sound of a microphone turning on caught the attention of the kids so they looked towards the stage and say a man in a suit walk up to the middle of it. The man was an impressive physical build which re-sparked Kevin's Ex-military idea. There were some small traces of gray in his hair but he still looked like he was close to his prime.

"Good morning students my name is principle Jordan, it is good to see you all and I hope that we will all get to know each other before the end of the year. I do not know your names as of yet but I will be sure to learn them by the end of the week." The principle began. The kids where surprised to see that the principle had such a friendly tone to his voice. They had expected him to have a deep and demanding voice but now they seemed glad that he was friendly.

"As you may have seen, the school's football field has been rebuilt; yes I am aware of what happened and who did it, so now I know which student not to mess with" the principle joked which got a laugh from the other kids. The rest of the speech told the students that the football coach had also quit in fear of him being the next target but he was going to find them a new one soon. The kids each felt that this new principle was going to be one they would all like.

"Well that should be it for now and I think I may have taken a little too long to end that" he joked again as he dismissed the kids. "Oh and I found a memo from the last principle, would Ed, Edd, and Eddy please see me in my office" he finished as he turned off his microphone. As Double D made his way out of the auditorium he too one last look at the new principle and was instantly filled with shock. Double D saw him fixing his tie and noticed that on his right hand was the exact same looking ring that he and the two other Eds had on their person. Double D pulled Ed and Eddy away from the others and made sure no one was watching them.

"Did you see it?" Double D asked while trying to keep the conversation to a whisper in case someone else was listening in.

"See what?" Eddy responded wondering what could have gotten Double D so riled up. Double D explained to them what he saw and this put some fear into Eddy. He wondered if their attempt to find out what the ring was had attracted some unwanted attention.

"What do we do then?" Eddy asked; he was contemplating getting out of the school before something bad happened.

"We have no choice, we need to find out what these things are before it drives me crazy" Double D said; he was one that likes to know everything about anything so for him not to know what kind of ring he had was eating away at him. They had no other options than to confront their new principle and hope for the best.

The walk to the principal's office was shot but to them it felt like hours as they wondered what was going to happen and what the principle knew. They stood in front of his office door hesitant to knock on it.

"Anytime now guys" the heard from inside; he knew there was standing out there and that only freaked them out even more. The Eds opened his door to see him sitting down at his desk, he seemed rather calm and his expression was light. He saw that the Eds were nervous so tried to calm them down a bit.

"Calm down guys you're not in any trouble if that's what you think" he said as he got up from his chair but the Ed still felt nervous. "Now I saw that the last principle had made you some promises so don't worry I will make sure to follow up with them, but that's not the only reason I call you three here today" he continued as he locked the door and closed the curtness.

The Eds were now officially about to pass out from fear of what was going to happen and admittedly their minds turned to some very dark things that could happen. Principle Jordan walked to the front of his desk and stared at the Eds with his ring.

"Trust me you are not in trouble and are in no danger, right now I need you to do something for me and this is something no one else can see but us" he said as he pulled out his hand and showed his fists. "I need you three to put on your rings" he finished. The Eds saw that their principle had a ring just like theirs and it too was glowing green. As they stared they wondered; what is this man's story and where did he come from, why did he have a ring like them, how did he know that they also had one, and why did he want them to put their rings on.


	3. Chapter 3

After the events that caused peach creek Jr. Highs principle to quit, the school was been closed down for several weeks until another one was hired. At first there were some speculation of what the new principals background was, from being a test pilot, to being Ex military, but no one was sure if any of them were true or not. His first impression was considerably surprising to the kids as they saw that regardless to his though looking appearance he seemed like a rather fun guy. But when Double D gave their new principle a second look he noticed that on his hand was the exact same looking ring that he Ed and Eddy had.

Now the three Eds are in that very same principal's office and he had just asked them to put their rings on. They were hesitant to move but with no other options they began to pull out their rings and remove the chains around them. As they began to slip their rings on they began to glow brightly until they were finally completely on their rings that the glow faded. They waited for a while wondering what was supposed to happen but nothing occurred.

"Nothing happened…" Eddy said looking at his ring and wondering what exactly was meant to happen when they put their rings on. Their principle rubbed the back of his head with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Man, you guy took too long to put your rings on and their charge died out" he said as he sat on his desk and pondered what to do next.

"Okay seriously, what the heck is going on here?" Eddy yelled sounding impatient about finding out what their rings were and where they came from.

"Calm down, look I understand you want an explanation but if I tell you now you'll only think I'm crazy" principle Jordan explained. They wanted an explanation and they wanted one now so they had no other choice but to put their foot down.

"Well then if telling us won't work then tell us, you have the ring too so show us what exactly was supposed to happen" Eddy snapped completely impatient at the moment.

"Okay, okay, just keep it down" said the principle as he began to remove his jacket and tie. He placed them on the ground and told the Eds to back up a bit so he could show them something. Principle Jordan clenched his fist and his ring began to glow brightly.

"This is what would happen" he started as the glow around his ring began to cover his whole body. As the color began to fade it was clear to the Eds that something was different about what he was wearing. The Principle was now wearing white glove and white boots, his shirt and pants was now what looked like spandex that was black around the arms and legs but green around the torso and thighs. He was wearing a green mask and on his chest was a white circle with a black symbol on it that matched the one that was on the ring.

Eddy and Double D were in shock from what they saw while Ed was somewhat drooling over the sight. Their new principle who just seemed to be a man who had the guts to take a job after what seemed like an assassination attempt was now something more. In the blink of an eye principle Jordan went from being a regular guy to a.

"He's like a superhero guys!" Ed yelled out as he began to hop repeatedly in excitement over the idea of being in front of a super hero.

"I guess you could say that" said principle Jordan as he changed his costume back to his original clothing and began to put his jacket back on. The Eds were still in shock from what they saw but at the same time wondered what they would look like in that costume.

"So you're some kind of hero?" asked Eddy.

"Well in a way yes but really I'm more of a cop if you will" the principle explained but the others were still confused and wanted a better explanation.

"I feel like I understand less than I did when this started…." Eddy said as he began to grow more impatient. "Seriously can we get a straight answer here?" he questioned as he began to tap his foot.

"Look I understand how you feel, I was the same way when I first found out but it's not my job to explain this to you. If you want answers then you need to wait till after school and I promise that all your questions will be answered." Their principle promised them. The bell for first period rang and the principle had told them to go to class and to remain quiet about what they saw until after school.

"Man that guy knows how to keep people in suspense…" complained Eddy as he Ed and Double D made their way out of the office.

"Well we do not have any other options but to remain patient until the end of class" Double D pointed out but this did not help calm Eddy down. As much as Eddy wanted to get this whole ring discovery thing behind him he had no other choice but to chill out and wait. The three Eds split up and went to their designated classes before the late bell could ring.

The rest of the day was just like a normal school day with nothing exiting happening which was a good thing considering the past events. During gym they were given a free day because there was no longer an official gym coach until a new one could be hired. Sarah had gone a while day without getting into trouble showing her anger management had been working. She still had some traces of being irritated but that was nothing compared to how she was before.

When the final bell rang the Eds could feel a mix of anticipation and some stress on them as they knew that the time for answers was right around the corner. They were told to meet on the schools roof after school so they each made their way to the stairs and waited for one another to arrive. Eddy was first to arrive as his last class was one floor above Ed and Double Ds. He waited for them to reach his floor so that they could all head up the rest of the way together. Ed was next to reach the same floor Eddy was on followed by Double D who was a little tired from trying to keep up with Ed as he ran up the stairs.

"Well…you guys ready?" Eddy said with signs of nervousness in his voice, he clearly was not entirely ready to know what their principle had to say to them.

"As I'll ever be" Double D responded with the same tone of voice as Eddy if not a little more nervous.

"We are going to look so cool!" yelled Ed as he grabbed his two friends and began to run up the stairs. During the whole day all Ed could think about was fighting crime like one of the super heroes in his comic books. Needless to say Eddy and Double D were envious of Ed's inability to understand the situation at hand. Lucky for them Ed was carrying them because as they drew closer to the roof they could feel the butterfly's in their stomachs build up.

Eventually they reached the top of the stairs right behind the door to the roof, as they stared at the door they felt like there was something holding them back. They feared that as soon as they opened that door, their lives would change forever. There was a pause that lasted no more than a minute but to them it felt like hours.

Eddy jumped off of Eds shoulders and walked up to the door, he placed his hand on the doorknob but was hesitant to turn it. Ed and Double D stared as Eddy wondering what he was going to do; they were waiting for him to make the decision.

"Hey guys…no matter what happens, where in this together right?" Eddy said as he turned to face his friends. Eddy was known to talk big in the past, he would always say how he could make it on his own and he didn't need Ed and Double D, but the truth was he could not make it without them. Ed and Double D looked back at their friend and gave him a thumb's up showing him that they were behind him all the way.

This gave Eddy the courage he needed and he turned the door knob opening the door. As the door opened they saw that their principle was already on the roof waiting for them. They could see that he was holding on to some large green object.

"So you showed, good now I can answer all your questions" he said.

"Okay, well then my first question is what is with that lantern your holding" Double D asked now that he was able to identify what the object was but had no idea what it was for.

"This is a battery if you believe it or not, with this we can charge your rings" The principle said as he put the lantern down and reached into his jacket to pull out three pieces of paper. "This kind of battery is sort of voice activated, if you want to charge your rings you need to point them at the battery and say what is written on these notes" he finished as he handed a piece of paper to each of them.

The Eds looked at their pieces of paper and saw what was written on it to be a little strange, all except Ed who grew even more excited.

"Ed you know how to read right?" Eddy asked knowing that Ed was not the smartest around the group.

"Well he can read comic books we know that, so he should be able to read these" Double D responded. When they felt they were ready they each walked up to the lantern and pointed their rings at it. While holding the paper next to their heads so that they could read it they began to say what was on it.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power—Green Lantern's Light!" they all chanted in unison. When they finished the lantern began to glow and three beams of light shot out of it and hit their rings. The Eds could feel a massive amount of power building up in their rings and were a little scared but they stood strong.

"So now what happens?" Eddy asked as the glow began to surround their bodies.

"Well first you get your costumes" their principle said and sure enough their clothing began to change. Eddy and Double Ds looked just like the one that principle Jordan was wearing when he showed them his, Double Ds hat stayed the same shape but now it turned green and had the symbol on the ring on side of it. Ed's costume was a little different from the others, instead of a long sleeved spandex shirt he instead had a black T-shirt with the symbol on the chest and over it was his original jacket which was now black around the torso and green on the sleeves, there was also a small symbol that was on the upper right part of the torso.

Eventually the beams of light had stopped which meant that their rings were fully charged. Now they began to look over their costumes and it felt kind of strange for them.

"Okay so we're wearing the costume, now what?" Eddy asked again. Their principle smiled and changed into his costume also.

"Well now we take a field trip" he said as he pointed his ring at them and shot a beam of light at them. The Eds flinched thinking he was attacking them or something but when they opened their eyes they saw that they were inside of a green bubble. They wondered what kind of field trip he could be talking about and where they were going to go. Before Eddy could ask, their principle began to levitate off the ground and so did they.

"You can fly!?" Double D asked wondering how something like flight is possible for a human to do without some means of propulsion.

"Yup, and soon you will be able to" he responded, Eddy was going to make a remark but before he could their principle took off into the air taking them along with him. Double D began to gain some vertigo as they continued to ascend into the air.

"Excuse me but…how high are we going to go?" Double D asked.

"Answer me this, ever dreamt of space travel?" he responded as he turned his head to face them. Eddy and Double D turned a bit pale as they understood what he meant. They continued to rise until they could see the earth's continents in full view, soon they began to see starts and as soon as they knew it they were in space. The sight was breath taking; Eddy, Double D, and Ed looked around and could see the other planets that revolved around the sun.

"It's amazing isn't it, I remember my first time in space" said principle Jordan as he reminisced on his fist time experiencing what the Eds were going to experience. The Eds agreed; this was a sight that everyone wanted to see first handed and they were actually seeing it. They had no idea if they could be filled with anymore surprise than they have already taken in but they were going to find out.

"So guys, ever traveled through a wormhole?" principle Jordan joked as he picked up speed. In the distance a small light could be seen and they were heading in its direction. In the Eds eyes it looked like they flew right through it but when they looked around they noticed that the planets they were looking at had vanished.

"Hey what gives, where did the planets go?" Eddy asked as he looked around.

"They are still in their galaxy, we are the ones who changed locations" he said as he came to a stop. "Now if you'll all look straight ahead you will see our destination" he continued as he moved the force field in front of him. What the Eds saw was a large green planet with the same symbol that they were carrying on their clothing.

"Welcome To planet Oa" their principle said but chances are they couldn't hear him. In a matter of minutes they have not only traveled into space but they were going to enter a whole new planet as well. But the question is, what exactly awaits them on this planet and what more surprises will they be able to handle in for one day.


	4. Chapter 4

The Eds had found out their principle is a superhero, they were given super hero costumes, they traveled into space faster than any man made rocket, and they are about to enter a new planet. One would think that there was nothing more that could surprise them, and you would be wrong. The Eds stared at this new planet with their jaws hanging; they could not believe that they were about to land on a distant planet. As they flew through the planets ozone layer they began to get a better view of how modernized the planet was.

"Incredible, not only is there life on other planets they're highly advanced" Double D said as he was self-gloating to be able to see what most scientists have not been able to see.

"Well there are hundreds of planets out there that have life and technology, some more than others" said principle Jordan as he began to close in to a rocky area on the planet. The kids saw several tall buildings as they were moved thought the planet. They also saw some others that were like them and their principle who were flying through the air.

When they arrived at an area that was a bit outside of the city they were released from their force field. The Eds quickly looked around and took in the sights while wondering what exactly they were going to do now that they were there.

"Alright, you three have been given magical rings, flown through space, and traveled to a whole new planet. So now I am convinced you will be more open minded to whatever I have to tell you" said Jordan as he stood in front of the three Eds. If they had not been shown all of this they probably would have been skeptical, but now they will believe anything.

"Okay so I'll explain this in a nut shell or else we'll be here all day and I only have a couple hours, the green lanterns are in charge of defending the universe." He began as his ring began to glow and he conjured up a simulated universe. "There are green lanterns all over the universe, each of them is assigned a sector of the universe they live in" he continued as he conjured small symbols on the simulated universe. The Eds were able to understand what their principle was saying and were getting a bigger grasp on the scale of what they have gotten into.

"So what you're saying is…we're supposed to defend the earth?" asked Eddy trying to make sure he was following everything that was being said.

"Well not just earth but everything in that sector of the universe, there are over three thousand different sectors that the universe has been divided into. The one we are in charge of is sector two eight one four" he explained. Their principle continued to explain the duties of the Green lanterns and the dangers of it. They did admit that they were a little afraid to have to deal with murderous aliens around the universe and wondered if they were able to handle it.

"I know this all seems a little scary to you, trust me we all have the same feeling when we get the ring. We wonder if we can handle something of this scale or wonder how long we can survive a life like this. But then we are reminded one thing, that the ring would not of chosen us if it did not believe we had what it takes to handle the responsibility" he finished which seemed to give the Eds some courage.

"So…now that you told us all this, what do we do now?" Eddy wondering what their next step was now that they were filled in on almost everything they needed to know.

"Well before you can go on duty you will need to be trained to use your rings" the principle explained as he walked up to the edge of their training ground. The Eds followed him and their stared down to see that they were actually on a large rock rise which was a few hundred feet up.

"First I need to teach you how to fly" he said as he stepped back a bit without the Eds noticing it. "This is fairly easy depending on if you believe in yourself" he continued to explain trying to make it as simple as possible for them to understand.

"Ok so we just need to believe we can fly and the rings will do it for us?" Eddy asked as a thought came through his head.

"Yup that's the sum of it, first well do some practice with you guys just standing and then-"principle Jordan was cut off mid-sentence by a loud yell.

"Geronimo!" Eddy yelled as he jumped off the rock rise and began to drop quickly. Principle Jordan ran over to the cliff side prepared to catch Eddy before the worst case scenario. But before he could look over the edge he had to step back as something flew into the sky. To his surprise it was Eddy who seemed to of gotten the hang of flying already.

"This is awesome!" Eddy said as he flew in circles in the sky before finally landing back in front of the others. Eddy had a smile on his face, as would anybody that had just been able to fly around in the sky with the use of super powers but his principle did not look happy about his approach.

"That was stupid and reckless...and…and…exactly how I did it" principle Jordan said finally with a smile on his face. The older green lantern gave Eddy a pat on the back to congratulate him on being able to fly on his first try. Now it was time for the other two Eds to try and learn to fly, from first appearances Jordan thought that Double D would have an easier time learning how fly than Ed would. Looking at Double Ds shaking legs out of what he was guessing is fear of heights might prove a problem.

"My turn!" yelled Ed as he jumped off the edge and instantly blasted off into the air, Eddy was a little jealous that Ed picked it up faster than he did. Ed's flight pattern was a bit more chaotic than Eddy's as he flew around in zigzags and figure eights every now and then. Knowing Ed would fly forever if he let him, principle Jordan created a hand using his ring and grabbed Ed mid-flight and pulled him back down towards him and the other two Eds.

With Ed now on his feet, principle Jordan turned towards Double D so that he could take his turn at trying to fly. Double D was still scared of the idea of falling so he was unable to move from the spot he was standing on. Principle Jordan knew that Double Ds fear would get in the way of him learning to use his ring and he would probably be left behind by his braver friends.

"Just take your time Double D, there is no reason to rush" he said hoping to calm Double D down a little to at least try. They all waited as seconds turned to minute but Double D had still not found the courage to jump.

"I guess we don't have any other options, I'll just need to find someone to train you two while I work with Double D" said Principle Jordan seeing that Double D would take a while before he could be ready to jump.

"Just give him a little time, he'll do it" Eddy said not wanting to have to leave Double D behind while he and Ed continued on. Ed was also sad and looked like he was going to cry as his usual want to not be separated from his friends. Eddy needed to think of a way to get Double D to fly or else they would be separated for their training.

Double D was about to give up on trying to fly do to his fear of heights preventing him from moving but before he could, his hat had been removed from his head. Double D placed his hands on his head like he normally does when his hat it removed. Double D looked ahead of himself and saw Eddy again floating in the air but now holding Double Ds hat.

"Eddy, give me back my hat!" Double D yelled not liking to be seen without it.

"You're going to have to come up here and take it Double D" said Eddy in a taunting voice. It seemed like Eddy was picking on Double D but in reality he was trying to get him mad enough to forget about his fear. This seemed to be working; Double D did seem mad but not enough to jump off the edge and try to fly towards Eddy.

"Well you leave me no choice, if you don't get up here by the time I count too three I'm going to let it drop to the ground" Eddy said as he extended his arm outward to show he would do it.

"You wouldn't dare!" Double D said in anger.

"One….two…" Eddy began to count and Double D began to grow a little restless in thinking that Eddy would let his hat fall.

"Three!" Eddy finally said and he let go of Double Ds hat, the hat began to slowly descend do to it being light weight. Double D stared at his hat fall and for a few seconds all other thoughts left his mind but the need to save his hat. Without giving it much thought Double D jumped as hard as he could towards his hat. The rings power gives the user heightened strength so Double Ds jump was a big one and he came within inches of his hat. Double D thought he was going to be able to grab his hat but before he could reach it he began to fall.

"No, no, no, no!" Double D yelled as he fell far from his hat, Eddy immediately began to prepare himself to catch Double D but before he could, he saw something. Double Ds ring began to flow again as he extended his hand towards his hat. The next thing he knew it Double D was growing closer to hit hat and eventually he was able to grab hold of it.

"Got it" Double D yelled as he put his hat back on his head feeling better that it was covered once again. Then Double Ds relief turned to anger as he turned towards Eddy remembering it was him who almost let his hat disappear from sight.

"Uh oh" Eddy said as he began to fly away from Double D who began to chase after him while yelling at him.

"How could you take my hat and try to throw it away like that, what on earth were you thinking?" Double D yelled as he chased Eddy around the training sight. Eddy laughed for a bit and Ed had a smile on his face during the event. Eventually principle Jordan had to step in and stop Double D from chasing Eddy around. Principle Jordan flew in front of Double D who crashed into him unable to stop in time.

"Ouch" Double D said as he rubbed his head from the pain of crashing into Jordan so quickly.

"Didn't think rage would be the push you needed to fly" said principle Jordan.

"What are you…?" Double D began to ask before looking down to see that he was floating in the air. Vertigo quickly began to take over Double D and his vision began to blur as if he was going to pass out from the fear.

"Whoa there" yelled Eddy as he grabbed Double Ds arm to prevent him from falling.

"Pull it together Double D!" Eddy yelled again to gain Double Ds focus before he could pass out. Double D began to take deep breaths so he could calm himself down.

"Okay, okay…I'm good now" Double D said as he continued to take deep breaths. Eddy let go of his friends arm so he could float on his own. Double D was still a little afraid but he was able to overcome it so he could continue to float.

"This is invigorating" Double D said as his fear turned to happiness from being able to fly like his two friends.

"Looks like I don't have to separate you three after all" said principle Jordan with a smile on his face. Ed was happy from hearing him and his friends would not be separated and flew up to them to give them both a large hug.

"Together we three stay" he said as he almost squeezed the life out of his friends.

"Easy big guy" said Eddy with what little air he had in his longs making Ed let go before their faces could turn blue.

"Don't be too happy now you three, this was only the easy part. Trust me it only get harder from here on out" said Principle Jordan catching their attention. The Eds had passed their first test as green lanterns but they are just getting started. Double D, Ed, and Eddy both looked at each other then gave a small grin. The three of them then turned to face their principle who was wondering if they were ready to take the next test.

"Bring it on" said Eddy while he and his two friends made a fist causing their rings to glow bright in response to their will to see this through to the end.


	5. Chapter 5

Ed, Edd, and Eddy have each passed their first test as green lanterns by learning how to fly with the use of their rings. They were filled with a whole new sense of confidence after this that they were prepared to take the next test as soon as possible. Their principle was happy to see that his cadets were so eager to continue but wondered if they could handle it.

"Alright, the next test will be a bit harder than your first one" principle Jordan said as he walked towards the center of the area they were standing on.

"Bring it on; we can take whatever you can throw at us" said Eddy whom was probably overfilled with confidence at this point.

"Good to hear that Eddy, because what I'm going to throw at you, is me" their principle responded which wiped the smiles off the Eds faces.

"W…what do you mean by that exactly?" stuttered Double D who was not liking where he thought his principle meant.

"Flying is only 5% of the job; to be a real green lantern you are going to need to learn how to handle yourselves in a physical confrontation." their principle answered with a smile on his face.

"So…that means…" Eddy said who now knew where this was going.

"You three are going to fight me" principle Jordan finally said which scared the heck out the Eds out of the thought of fighting their principle who was several time more experienced than they were. Principle Jordan created a circle on the ground around his feet.

"To make it a bit fair you only have to knock me out of this circle" he continued. Principle Jordan just stood there waiting on the Eds to make their move.

"So what do we do Eddy?" asked Double D who was too scared to try and attack their principle.

"How should I know, this guy is like 3 time our size and can probably break us in half if he wanted to" Eddy said.

"Take me to your leader!" they heard Ed yell as he charged towards their principle for what they assumed was a tackle. Ed ran in head first and seemed as if he was a battering ram with feet heading towards principle Jordan. Right as Ed entered the circle he hit a brick wall…literally; principle Jordan conjured one up with his ring and Ed ran right into it.

"Come on, you didn't think it would be that easy did you?" their principle asked as he removed the brick wall. Eddy and Double D pulled Ed away from the circle so that they could come up with a plan on what to do next.

"You Okay lumpy?" Eddy asked while shaking Ed to make sure he was still awake.

"I see stars guys" said Ed and to their surprise there were actual green stars floating around Eds head. Ed snapped out of it quickly and the stars disappeared.

"Well a direct attack will prove ineffective" Double D pointed out, not that the others didn't notice that from Eds attempt. They needed to think up a way to get close enough to their principle without being attack themselves.

"Well maybe we can use our rings to make something" Eddy pointed out while making a fist. They already knew they can make the shape of whatever they can imagine, but the question was what could the make that would help them knock their principle out of the way.

"We would need something short of a bomb to knock him out of the circle" Eddy said. Suddenly a cartoony type bomb formed in the air in front of Eddy with a lit fuse which was getting shorter. All three Eds began to scream over the fact that the ring forged bomb could actually explode once the fuse is completely burned through.

"W...what do I do?" Eddy asked as he juggled the bomb left and right on his hands.

"Get rid of it Eddy!" Double D yelled as took a few steps back from the bomb as he feared the explosion to come. Eddy turned his body and took a pitcher pose as he through the bomb as hard and as high as he could. Thanks to the power ring, Eddy's strength was increased enough for him to get some good air with the bomb as he continued to rise. Eventually the fuse had completely burned through and the bomb gave a large explosion.

"Okay, I think we need to try something a little less deadly than that" Double D pointed out as he began to calm down again now that he was no longer in danger of blowing up.

"Not getting any younger here guys" said principle Jordan as he tapped his foot waiting for the Eds to make another attempt to make him move. They had no idea what they could do that would be effective in moving their principle and not seriously hurt someone as a result.

"I think I got a handle of how this works" Eddy said as he stepped towards their principle.

"Remember when that fly got into your house Double D?" Eddy said and the hat wearing Ed flashed back to that day when Eddy lost his voice after swallowing a fly.

"Yes, you ran all over my kitchen trying to crush it with a roll up newspaper" Double responded. At that moment Eddy's ring began to glow and a sort of green energy started to come out of it and take a shape. When the object was done forming Double D and Ed saw that it looked just like a giant rolled up newspaper. Eddy grabbed the construct and gave a hard horizontal swing in an attempt to knock their principle away from the circle.

It looked as if Eddy was going to swat their principle away but at the last minute he created a green hand which grabbed on to the newspaper.

"Creative, but not good enough to knock me away" their principle said as he tossed the newspaper away from Eddy.

"This is going to get annoying" Eddy said as he say his principle stop his attack will ease.

"I get that this is your first day but remember we're on limited time, so far you parents think you're in an afternoon club but that only buys us a few hours a day" their principle explained. "When facing a superior opponent its best to try and use you numbers to your advantage so act like a team and come at me all at once" their principle added. The Eds knew their principle was right, there was no way they would be able to take him on a one on one fight. Double D and Ed walked up to Eddy and stood behind him.

"We…you hear him boys…" Eddy said as he and his friends pointed their rings at their principle preparing to attack when needed. "So do you have a plan of attack Sock head?" Eddy asked knowing his hat wearing friend was the one with all the ideas.

"The objective is to knock him out of the circle; it's safe to assume he won't move from that spot" Double said.

"I see where you're going with this" said Eddy as he and Double D's rings began to glow brighter. Ed on the other hand had no idea what his two other friends were talking about.

"Uh…" Ed began as he looked over to his friends hoping to figure out what the plan was but couldn't figure it out.

"Don't worry Ed, just follow our lead" Eddy said knowing Ed could not figure out the plan. Ed did what the other two Eds did and soon their rings seemed to glow in unison. Their principle had already figured out what they were planning and was prepared to take it.

"Now" yelled Double D and the three of them each fired a beam of green energy at their principle who had erected a green shield at that very moment. The beam of energy hit their principle dead on with great force. The blast of energy only lasted a couple of seconds before the Eds stopped putting out energy. When the beam was completely gone the ends were shocked to see that their principle had barely moved from the spot he was standing on.

"Darn it" Eddy yelled as he saw that not even the combined use of their rings was enough to force their principle back.

"Hey don't look so low guys" said principle Jordan as he looked down. The others did the same and a smile rose on their face from what they saw. It was not by much but their principles feet was outside of the circle.

"We actually did it" Double D said with disbelief in his voice.

"Woohoo" Eddy yelled as he jumped into the air in happiness from finally being able to complete their principles test. Ed gave both his friends his usual bear hug as he began to run around holding his friends up in the air. Their principle watched as they laughed and celebrated for their accomplishment and felt proud for how fast they were learning to use their rings.

"Alright guys don't get too happy, these were just the easy parts of your training, from now on your training will become a lot more difficult" principle Jordan said catching their attention.

"Bring it on, we can take whatever you throw at us" said Eddy not standing on Eds head with a confident smile on his face. Ed and Double D also showed the same look on their face as if Eddy's confidence was so strong they could feed off it.

Their principle stared at them with a smile on his face from seeing their resolve was strong. It had been a long time since he saw someone with this strong of a will and today he was standing in front of three who share the same potential he did when he was younger. These three kids who were given a ring could possibly end up being one of the strongest lanterns of this generation but they needed a lot more training if they were to reach that potential.

"Okay guy, we have a couple of hours left before we have to get back so let's get each of you a lantern and recharge so we can start the next test" their principle continued. With that the four flew off so they can get a battery and a recharge before their next test.

In another room on planet Oa there were several short statured figures looking into a sort of orb with was showing the Eds and their principle flying together.

"Those three are quite an unusual pare" said one of the figures with male like voice.

"That may be true, but they are progressing faster than most new recruits of older age" said another figure.

"Is Jordan really the best choice to train them?" asked another figure with a feminine voice.

"He would have it no other way; Jordan never was one who could be reasoned with. For now it is best to allow him to train them until such time if any that he is no longer able to do so" said another feminine voice but with a less strict voice

"Agreed" said all of the other figures as the each continued to stare at the orb. The Eds had completed two of their tests and are about to take a third which is going to be several times harder than the last two they had taken. We shall see if the Eds have what it takes to pass each of these tests and become true green lanterns like their principle.


End file.
